Ordinary Day
by Pyrokitsuna
Summary: I don't Smell like a brownie or taste like one!" Axel wanted to see for himself if that was true. AkuSora Xmas present for My friend Imani MERRY XMAS!


Lex: First of all I want to say Merry Christmas!

Sora: What are we doing?

Lex: Wishing many people a merry Christmas and now that I think about it I should have amde this more xmassy

Sora:What?

Lex: Never mind! Anyways this is dedicated to my lovely friend Imani who I wrote this for! MERRY CHRISTMAS IMANI I LOVE YOU! Hope you like my first ever AkuSora(and It's failin')

Disclaimer: I do not Own Sora or Axel or any other charcter that was related to the game Kingdom Hearts/Disney. If Only I was that good at making these bishi- I mean the story yeah

--------

Ordinary days

Sora sighed as rain pelted down on him. Another untimely disaster, the rain. He was late this morning and his boss promised him one more tardy he would be fired. As he entered the building, a red head came up to him.

"Sora! You're lucky!" She smiled at him. Lucky? Yeah right! He was drenched in stupid rainwater!

"Kairi? Why am I oh so lucky?" Sarcasm was practically dripping off his voice. Sora looked at himself spiky brown hair adorned his head. Azure pools stared at his drenched form. Although with now, his hair lost its spikiness.

"You're on time today! By ten minutes!" The girl said going behind the desk. At this, the brunette perked up. He wasn't late! He could dry off before his shift started too! Sora went to a rest room and changed into a spare set of clothes in his little office.

"Hey Sora! You're on time!" A red head smirked at the brunette. Sora frowned as he straightened a dry tie. Axel, his co-worker had been very interesting. Situations to do with the man ended up in disaster. To be more precise, something ended up on fire. That pyromaniac!

"Hi Axel…" Blue eyes looked elsewhere, the red head walked up to the brown-haired office worker.

"Alone? In a rest room Sora?" Sora shivered the way he said his name brought chills down the boy's spine. The closer Axel walked to Sora, the further he backed away.

"Axel, I really need to get to work..." The brunette trailed off a tint of red going across his tan face as Axel was so close to poor Sora. The redhead looked at Sora, almost as if he was buying Sora's lame excuse.

"Who cares about this stupid job anyway? We both know you'd love doing other things. You're no good sitting still." Axel chuckled seeing Sora's frowning face.

"I can so sit still! I do it every day at this boring job!" The brunette retorted, his face showing his anger as he pouted. Axel loved to rile up the petite kid. Sora hated the redhead he always made him angry and he'd always feel embarrassed after his encounters with the pyromaniac. Riku told him to ignore "the bastard" as he subtly put it. He wasn't a pushover! He wasn't going to let anyone especially AXEL walks all over him. No one walked over Sora Kanaki if he had any say in the matter. Moreover, Sora had all the say in it, or so he thought.

"Ah you called it boring my brownie!" Axel smirked at Sora who looked infuriated at the nickname. He did not taste or smells like a brownie and he was going to make that known!

"Axel, I do NOT taste or smells like a brownie!" Sora argued azure eyes looked into deep emerald eyes that looked amused. So Sora thought he didn't taste like a brownie did he? Well maybe Axel will test that little theory of the brunette's.

"So Sora, you said you don't taste like a brownie right?" Axel asked looking at the young boy with a gleam in his deep green eyes.

"I know I don't taste like a brownie!" Sora indignantly replied to the amused redhead. Axel nearly jumped at the aspect of his next step.

"How about I test that?" With that said Sora found that his lips were touching the elder's pair and blue orbs widened considerably. Sora's eyes were half-lidded and leaned into the kiss. He might have resisted in the beginning but it felt good. Sora's slim arms wound themselves around Axel's lean neck. Axel's hands found their way underneath Sora's uniform and smirked into the kiss. He propped the brunette's lip open with his tongue and explored the moist cavern he had. The two tongues fought for dominance over one and another. In the end, Axel won their fight for dominance and had his answer from the little brunette.

"Well Sora you're right you taste nothing like brownies." Axel told him as he saw the brunette panting after their lengthy kiss. Sora glared at the redhead, was that the only reason he kissed him? WHAT. THE. HELL.

"Is that the only reason you kissed me?!" Sora hissed at his co-worker, all be damned that was an amazing kiss. Sora just hated be toyed with, Axel did it every time they were situations like this!

"Oh brownie! No, I wanted to kiss you! That was just to fun to resist!" Axel was the one who looked like he was pouting now. Sora sighed; it was just another ordinary day in the office. The brunette hoped today he would be left alone! Seemed that no one wanted that to happen. A small graced Sora's face and turned out to a full on grin. Axel looked amused and walked out of the bathroom, now leaving Sora confused.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked seeing the pyro smiling at him that was never good.

"Oh brownie! We are now ten minutes late for work!" Was it him or was Axel happily skip to work? Oh, shit! Ten minutes?! Sora was doomed and it was all thanks to that damn Axel.

"I WILL GET YOU AXEL JUST YOU WAIT!" Sora yelled to the now long gone Axel. Yes, just another ordinary day at the office.

--------------------------------

Lex: Oh sad so short

Axel: Like you're height

Lex: Don't make me look up one of Edward's retorts to respond to that.

Axel:uh...review?

Lex: YEAH R& R! MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY AUTHOR! ^^


End file.
